The Pretty Murder Family
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Abigail despierta asustada. La voz de su padre susurra contra sus oídos incesablemente. Decide dormir esta noche con Hannibal y Will, porque Hannibal era todo a lo que ahora podía aferrarse./ Murder Family. Pequeño escrito sobre la relación de dependencia de estos tres personajes.


**The Pretty Murder Family**

O

O

Las noches de Abigail suelen convertirse a menudo en tormentosas pesadillas.

El sueño debería ser el lugar más seguro, pero constantemente se encuentra a sí misma dando vueltas en la cama, y despertando con temblores cuando pasan de las tres de la madrugada. Su padre se aparece tras sus párpados impidiéndole olvidar, los cuerpos de las muchachas que ella misma llevó a las manos asesinas de Garrett continúan gritándole y arrastrándole los pies, hasta hacerla convencerse de que su padre debió haber cumplido con el destino y matarla a ella.

Es exactamente en ese momento donde abre los ojos y la boca y jadea levantándose automáticamente de la cama. Entre sus respiraciones agitadas intenta recordar qué es lo que ha vivido, pero con rapidez lo único que puede oír son las palabras de su padre contra su oído. Y Abigail lo había sabido todo este tiempo, _eran ellas o yo._

Sabe que no está en su casa nunca más, que no está en el centro de rehabilitación, ya. Que a su alrededor está la exquisita decoración de la habitación de invitados de Hannibal y que él y Will duermen en el segundo piso. Abigail traga saliva y se pasa una mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor. Se baja de la cama y se acomoda las pantuflas blancas de suave polar, entra al baño propio del cuarto y abre la llave. El agua corre fría en el lavamanos y Abigail mete las suyas y se estremece por las sensaciones contra su piel caliente. Se lleva las manos mojadas al rostro, se toca alrededor de los ojos, se limpia los labios y la nariz, y se queda mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Luce tan diferente a la imagen que solía mirar en casa. El salpicado de pecas en sus mejillas le hace sonreír con tristeza, a la vez que el dedo índice viaja, aventurado, a tocar con miedo la horrible cicatriz que cruza el costado derecho de su cuello y que le recuerda que quien le hizo eso fue su propio padre.

Abigail cierra los ojos, pero las lágrimas no se deslizan y la impotencia se le sube por el pecho.

A tientas, aunque la luz está encendida, busca el picaporte y abre la puerta. Sus zapatillas crean una fricción agradable contra el piso alfombrado. Desde el umbral, Abigail mira su cama sin emoción, y volver a ella suena como aceptar las pesadillas viniendo a devorarla otra vez.

Sin pensar mucho, se dirige a las escaleras. Ignora la cocina, a los perros durmiendo contra las almohadas de los sofás frente a la estufa encendida, y pronto se encuentra a sí misma subiendo las escaleras que conducen a la habitación que Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham comparten. Abigail sabía que podía confiar en Hannibal, tanto como lo necesitara. Él y Will eran una especie de padres adoptivos desde que ocurrió todo, ¿y quién la conocía más que ellos? Estaba asustada y confundida, y Hannibal parecía la estabilidad que Will y ella necesitaban con urgencia desesperada.

Las luces del corredor están apagadas, pero no hay silencio. Desde la habitación de Hannibal provienen pequeños quejidos de cordero, llantos lastimeros y gemidos heridos. Abigal traga saliva pero sigue avanzando. La puerta del cuarto está entre abierta y ella inmiscuye sus ojos azules por el pequeño espacio que le ofrece una vista borrosa. No puede ver a Hannibal ni a Will pero reconoce sus cuerpos hundidos bajo las sábanas.

Abigail duda si entrar. Sus nudillos se van a sus labios como siempre que está perdida. Pero Hannibal puede olerla incluso si no está a su lado.

- No temas, Abigail –dice Hannibal, su voz ronca haciendo eco en la habitación- Mi cuarto está siempre abierto para ti.

Es increíble, la muchacha piensa, cómo los sentidos de Hannibal se parecen a los de la gacela. Agudos, sensibles y estoicos. Y estar emparentado con la gacela es estar emparentado con lo perfecto, eso Abigail lo sabe bien. Así que empuja la puerta y se desliza dentro, sus ojos recorriendo inmediatamente la armonía de la habitación de Hannibal y recayendo en la escena sobre la cama. Los lloriqueos que pudo oír al llegar eran de Will Graham y Abigail supo que ella no era la única teniendo pesadillas mientras dormía hoy.

Will estaba cogido a las sábanas fuertemente, enrollado entre ellas y sudando. Hannibal se mantenía a su lado, apoyado con delicadeza a sus hombros temblorosos. Dormía profundamente y Hannibal se encargaba de desenredarle los rizos oscuros que caían húmedos por su frente, velando por su sueño, pero sin despertarle. Abigail no se atrevió a seguir caminando.

- Ven aquí –susurró Lecter, tendiéndole la mano- Recuéstate contra Will. ¿Qué te ha despertado, Abigail? ¿Tu padre está invadiendo tus sueños otra vez?

Abigail asiente con la cabeza torpemente, mientras hace caso. Su piel muy pálida en poco tiempo está compartiendo el calor de las sábanas de la cama de Hannibal, y en poco tiempo también ella se convierte en una bola contra el pecho de Will, sin embargo, Will no responde a nada. Solo gime, dolorido, sufriente.

- ¿Por qué no lo despiertas? –pregunta Abigail, cubriéndose la nariz con las sábanas.

- La cabeza de Will se está quemando lentamente. –explicó él, deslizando la mano por las curvas del agente del FBI- No sería adecuado despertarlo así. Will despertará cuando deba hacerlo.

- Está llorando –se atreve a decir.

- ¿Y tú? –pregunta Hannibal.

- Mi padre susurra esas palabras una y otra vez contra mi oído. Todavía puedo escuchar los quejidos de todas esas chicas –dijo ella, viendo a la nada- Chicas que lucían como yo…

Hannibal no dijo nada, contuvo entre sus brazos a Will, que se movía aún en el sueño, asustado y angustiado.

- Debo ser un monstruo –aseguró Abigail, dándose cuenta del peso de esa palabra y del peso de sus acciones. Ella sola había encaminado a esas muchachas para que fueran víctimas de su padre, ella había causado el sufrimiento de un montón de personas inocentes. Tal vez las voces tenían razón, y su padre debió haberla matado, así no tendría que haber asesinado a los corderos-. Soy un monstruo.

Pero no lloraba. Y Hannibal le pasó la mano que tenía desocupada por el contorno de sus mejillas, dulcemente.

- Yo sé lo que son los monstruos –le dijo, complaciente y sincero, con esa firmeza que parecía ser lo único a lo que Abigail podía aferrarse- Y tú eres una víctima.

Abigail no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque Will abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras estaba húmedas y doloridas, y pestañó innumerables veces para ser consciente de la realidad. De que estaba en una cama, seguro y acompañado, y que no había ningún venado persiguiéndole. Miró a Hannibal y el doctor pudo interpretarlo correctamente, porque, después de todo, ¿no eran ellos dos exactamente lo mismo?

- Por lo menos esta noche no me he ido de casa –dijo Will, sin observarle a los ojos directamente, como siempre.

- Hoy tenemos compañía –responde Hannibal y hace con su cabeza una pequeña seña. Will Graham se voltea despacio, y los ojos azules de Abigail le devoran la cara. Inmediatamente Graham aleja la mirada, echando a sus hombros las sábanas húmedas.

- Hola, Abigail –susurró simplemente.

- Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

- No creo que pueda dormir de nuevo –dice Abigail francamente y Hannibal le devuelve una sonrisa.

- Podemos intentarlo los tres. Mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad y será un día agotador, ¿verdad?

Will estaba concentrado viendo hacia la ventana. El cielo parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- No quiero dormir, realmente. Papá debe estar esperándome –dijo Abigail con una mezcla de ironía e indignación, que escondía la triste realidad de la que era parte.

- Si tu padre quiere atormentarte deberá pasar sobre mí –le respondió Hannibal, con expresión seria. Hannibal era todo a lo que Will y Abigail podían sujetarse; Lecter había hecho un trabajo tan bueno con ambos, manipulándolos y convenciéndolos de que él era su núcleo de estabilidad, les había vuelto dependientes. Y ni Will Graham ni Abigail Hobbs estaban dispuestos a romper las cadenas. No esta noche, por lo menos. La sinfonía y el sentido de pertenencia creaban en ellos la ilusión de la satisfacción y de la serenidad. Junto a Hannibal, estaban en paz.- Will está de acuerdo también.

El aludido parpadeó, prestándole atención al doctor Lecter, aunque nunca le cruzara la mirada.

- ¿Quién conoce mejor el peso que tienes que cargar, que Will y yo, Abigail? –cuestionó Hannibal. El agente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Hannibal, sin molestarse por el roce de su espalda contra el pijama de franela de Lecter; usualmente huía del contacto físico, pero Hannibal era diferente. Hannibal era sólo como él. Abigail negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder con palabras a la pregunta del doctor. Estaba encantada por el magnetismo que ejercían los ojos marrones de Hannibal Lecter contra todo su cuerpo, ansiosa y hechizada- Nosotros somos tus padres ahora. Tenemos que servirte mejor que Garrett Hobbs.

Will dejó salir un sonidito nasal, que fue calmado por las grandes manos de Hannibal contra sus cabellos. Abigail hizo lo propio, acomodando su cuerpo a las curvas de los brazos de Will, sin pedir permiso ni autorización para recostar la cabeza contra el pecho mojado. Will no se inmutó, estaba como adormecido. Las pesadillas le habían cansado, y los dedos de Hannibal eran como miel contra su propia mente. No quería volver a soñar con el venado, ni a ver los cuerpos destrozados de los asesinatos de los que había sido observador; Hannibal podía lidiar con eso. Hannibal podía lidiar con todo.

Lo último que Will fue capaz de sentir, fue la suave y calmada respiración de Abigail, que se había dormido escuchando el latido de su corazón. Como lo hacen los recién nacidos cuando llegan al mundo. Protegidos de todo mal por el latido del corazón de sus madres.

* * *

Debería estar estudiando Filosofía y leyendo a Sartre, pero mi obsesión por esta serie ya va muy lejos.

Es un fic de **Hannibal**, la espectacular serie de NBC. Yo conocía a Hannibal desde hace mucho tiempo, leído los libros y visto las películas y fue siempre mi ejemplo para escribir psico. Pero esto de la serie es otra cosa. Me he vuelto adicta a Hannigram y a la Murder Family, y he leído tanto fic gringo que los dedos me picaban por escribir algo de mi personaje favorito y su relación con Will Graham y Abigail (: Tiene algunas citas de la serie.

Hannibal es una serie que definitivamente es digna de ser vista. Si te gusta el drama, el suspenso, el bromance, la tensión sexual entre los protagonistas y te sientes irremediablemente atraída al gore, no puedes dejar de considerarla.

En fin, me siento realizada. ¡Gracias por leer!

Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham pertenecen a Thomas Harris. Abigail Hobbs a su respectivo creador.


End file.
